


Who Knew Rabbits Were So Oblivious?

by AfterTheTempest (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Bison!Burnie, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, OT6, Rabbit!Ray, also new office, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, cow!Ryan, husky!lindsay, lion!Jack, lots of flirting tbh, mostly the guys trying to totally get with ray, mouse!kerry, ram!Geoff, ray is just kinda oblivious, rt hybrid AU, this is an au so ray was hired at a different time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AfterTheTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy in the office who's painfully unaware of the quite obvious relationship between his five coworkers. Their flirting pretty much goes over his head until it has to spelled out for him basically by some other people in the office. Pretty much, the five guys all fall for the cute bunny and try to get him into their little relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, new guy!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr: "AO3 you say? Well I for one would love some AH OT6 with bunny Ray! Like maybe the guys are all together and then Ray gets hired. They all just sort of fall for the bunny"
> 
> The chapters of this fic are going to be a bit shorter but I'm starting up some other fics that will be a bit longer and more detailed!
> 
> This is for you!  
> (My tumblr is agt-wash and I'll probably take any RVB or RT people prompts shippy or not if they're shorter!)

"So, this is where you'll be working, the Achievement Hunter offices. You'll be mainly working here with these five guys," Burnie gave the short man beside him a small smile and patted Geoff's shoulder. The bison hybrid handed off the rest of Ray's introduction to the sleepy-eyed man before he waved and headed out of the office, needing to get back to work.

"Well, I'm Geoff. And Burnie probably just scratched the tip of what we do here. At first we can put you in a few Let's Plays and gradually you'll be in even more, maybe quickly depending on how you fit in. Today we're going to be recording an AHWU, which you can probably star in, and a Let's Play, you can probably be in that too. I'll let the guys introduce themselves," the tattooed man said, a small smile under his mustache. He gave his curled ram horn a quick scratch before sitting back down.

"I'm Ryan." Ray nearly jumped at the sudden introduction, the man had a nice set of horns and was seemingly a cow hybrid. Ray waved a little. "You sit by Jack and Michael."

"Hey, I'm Jack," a slightly booming voice came from the red-haired, bearded man beside Geoff, his small furry ears twitched and Ray smiled nervously. "You got that empty desk right there next to me." Ray nodded and scampered the last few feet to his seat, sitting down and sighing in relief his stuff had been set up over the weekend. 

"I'm Michael," as soon as Ray sat down a voice to his right made him jump slightly, he met eyes with an annoyed looking cat hybrid. "And then this asshole next to me is Gavin." Michael pointed a thumb over his shoulder to Gavin who was standing up and stretching out his wings a bit.

"Hi, new guy!" Gavin squawked happily before plopping back into his seat.

"Uh, I'm Ray," he tried not to sound too nervous. This was big for him though, much like a rabbit he was a bit skittish.

"Well, Ray, we're recording AHWU now and you need to be on it! Show the fans the new addition!" Gavin's voice seemed to raise to an unimaginable octave, Michael rolled his eyes at that. Ray found himself looking over to where Jack and Geoff had gotten up, setting up for an AHWU recording. 

As Gavin rolled his chair over to Ray and happily babbled to him, Jack and Geoff recording their parts in AHWU. During Jack's recording Gavin grinned to himself and grabbed Ray's arm.

"Come on, Ray, let's go to the green screen!" The bird hybrid pulled Ray over to the couch, both of them soon standing on it as Jack mentioned the shirt. The camera was then turned to the two young men on the couch. 

"There's the shirt right there." Jack chuckled to himself as Gavin waved his arms, gesturing at the wall. Ray smiled to himself and did as Gavin did, it had been only ten minutes but he felt damn welcome. "We also have the new guy, Ray, showing off the shirt!"

Ray could easily say that these guys accepted him easily and made him smile easily. He didn't feel his usual nervousness too strongly and as they day went on he found himself smiling and joking more. However, he never did pick up the way Geoff would brush his hand by Ryan's while at their desks. Or how Gavin kept throwing huge grins at Jack. Or how Michael always stood close to Geoff. 

He also didn't notice how Gavin seemed to let his hand linger on the rabbit hybrid's shoulder, or how a light blush tinged his cheeks when they met eyes.

Who knew rabbits could be so oblivious.

* * *

 

"Hey, Ray, want to grab lunch with me and Geoff?" Gavin got up out of his chair, the office was mostly cleared out besides Jack who seemed busy at work.

"Uh, sure, why not." Ray gave a shrug and pulled his beanie over his head, smiling at Gavin a bit.

"Let's go then, you can pick what we get," the taller said, giving his wings a stretch before heading out of the office, Ray in tow, to where Geoff was waiting.

"Come on assholes," Geoff said, a grin spreading over his face as he walked out to his car. Gavin took the passenger seat and Ray really didn't mind sitting in back.

Thirty minutes, six tacos, and another car ride later Gavin was getting a bit frustrated. Every single flirty thing he said went over Ray's head or was turned right into a joke. He knew he should probably talk more with the other guys but Ray was damn cute and pretty funny so why not make a move before anyone else? Gav didn't disregard his boyfriends though, they had all spent their share of time that morning checking out Ray. He'd be a perfect addition to their relationship. So impulsively he tried to recruit him.

Even getting Ryan in on their relationship hadn't been too hard. The older man was pretty secretive about his life outside of work. But now he lived with Geoff in a nice little house that Jack was currently moving into. Gavin himself shared an apartment with Michael and they planned on moving in after Jack was settled.

The Brit shook off this train of thought and sighed, following Geoff and Ray back into the office. For a guy with four boyfriends he was shitty at flirting. He sighed a bit as he plopped into his chair, leaning his elbows on his desk, feathers ruffled with a slight annoyance. 

"What's wrong boi?" Michael glanced over at Gavin who made sure Ray hadn't returned from the bathroom. 

"It's bloody Ray! I'm trying to flirt him up, see if he'd be good for us. But damn, nothing's working!" The taller huffed and pouted a bit, this received an eye roll and the flick of an ear from Michael.

"It's been one day Gav, maybe give him some time, holy fuck. He needs to settle in."

"Fine, if I don't achieve anything by this Friday then you can try."

"Fine, asshole, I don't think you'll get anywhere though."

"Is that a challenge?" Gavin's eyes glinted and he smirked a bit at Michael, his tone dropping a bit lower. Michael swore Ray had to be blind or death because damn, when he wanted to Gavin could be a seductive motherfucker. The look faded quickly as Ray finally walked back into the room, ears twitching a bit. The Brit just flashed Ray a grin before he turned to his computer, everyone ready for the Let's Play.

And Michael narrowed his eyes because hell if he didn't want to know whatever the fuck Gav had planned.

* * *

Friday rolled rather quickly and Ray made quick friends. The young man had managed to get all their numbers, frequently texting Gavin as he seemed to currently be the most talkative. So by Friday night he found himself at home waiting for Gavin to come over for some sort of game night sleepover. His long ears twitched as he smiled to himself. The whole ordeal in itself was a bit childish but he really didn't feel all too grown up so he just allowed himself the quick smile and set up his Xbox. 

Gavin showed up by nine that night, carrying a small backpack that couldn't easily be on his back due to an impressive wingspan. After Ray invited him in and they had walked to the living room Gavin had set his bag beside the couch, flopping down comfortably. 

"So X-Ray," the bird hybrid comfortably used Ray's new 'superhero nickname' that had been put into place on Tuesday, "you got Halo?"

"Yup, Vav." Ray grinned a little, using Gavin's nickname without missing a beat. Putting in his Halo 4 disc before handing the Brit a controller and holding his own as he sat next to Gav, a good six inches between them.

Throughout the evening Gavin edged in as many questions as he could. _Got a girlfriend? No. Boyfriend? No. Single? Yes._ Eventually he got a bit risky with questions as he grew tired. _Thoughts on polyamory? Do you plan on dating anyone soon?_   He didn't really get conclusive answers and Ray took the whole session as a 'get to know you thing', asking Gavin questions in return and by the time he was falling asleep on the couch he felt he'd gotten nowhere.

Ray himself had waved off the prying nature of the Brit's questions, writing it off as something that was probably just Gavin. But as he removed his glasses and lay down that night he couldn't help be a bit curious of Gavin's motives. As he fell asleep though he forgot all about Gavin and questions and just thought about a nice weekend where he could pick up the apartment and relax after a wild first week.

Achievement Hunter was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. And So, the Cat Takes Matters Into His Own Paws

Saturday afternoon found five sleep boyfriends all crammed on a couch together. Gavin perched on the edge, leaning a bit against Ryan's shoulder while Jack, on Ryan's other side, had an arm around Geoff, who Michael was curled up against. The ram hybrid absentmindedly rubbed Michael's ears and Jack pressed a few kisses to Ryan's shoulder. The tv droned on in the background.

"So are we all in agreement of seeing if Ray would be good for us?" Ryan piped up, leaning back against Gavin slightly.

A mumbled chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah's came from the guys.

"Well, the obvious route is to flirt with him, see if he's interested, right? But he's so bloody dense!" Gavin's indignant squawk broke the quieter atmosphere and he pouted a bit. "It doesn't seem like he's uninterested. He's just not getting it!"

"Well maybe you're just an idiot," Michael grumbled sleepily, eyes already having fallen shut, soothed by Geoff's petting.

"Michael's going to try next week." Gavin sighed a bit. "But I don't think he's really going to get anywhere."

"Well fine, if he doesn't, I'll try the week after that," Jack offered, shrugging a bit.

"Let's see who can woo the rabbit."

* * *

 

On Monday morning Michael hadn't missed the opportunity for a 'told you so', said phrase had only received a small pout from Gavin and a few fluffed feathers. The cat hybrid just smirked at that, going so far as to brag to Lindsay of his small "victory" over one of his boyfriends. The husky hybrid only respond with a roll of her eyes but she smiled too, knowing just how silly and petty the AH guys could really be. Michael had told Gavin that by the end of the week he'd be able to make a move. The rest of their boyfriends had also joined in the bet, Jack said if Michael hadn't made any move by that Friday that then he would take his turn trying to flirt up the bunny.

The morning started off average, an AHWU recording took place first thing, Gavin mainly messing with Jack and Geoff. At one point the camera had turned to Ray and Michael at their desks.

"Look, new guy's still here, hasn't been scared off yet," the cat hybrid offered up the joke at which Ray laughed and waved to the camera.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," the rabbit hybrid teased, throwing and wink at the camera and laughing a bit.

After a short while the AHWU was recorded and the guys moved on to record a Let's Play, in the week he was there Ray had already started a trend, every video they opened up started with Ray's call of 'Let's Play!' the 'L' dragged out. For the Let's Plays they had recorded that week Ray had opened each one with that, the guys were pretty glad it had carried over to this new week too, it was a nice little catchphrase. Geoff predicted it would only be a few weeks until everyone was asking for a shirt with something Ray said on it.

That morning alone they had recorded a Let's Play and managed a GO! too, the morning seemed to be going quick by then. But that Monday proved to drag on, giving the illusion that the week would end up being long, giving Michael time to make his move.

* * *

 

Flirting was a hell of a lot easier said then done. At least Michael and Ray really hit it off. Ray had spent Tuesday and Thursday after work at Michael's place, swimming and gaming respectively, Gavin joined them with the swimming but on Thursday he'd been at Geoff's place. A countless number of arm brushes, subtle touches, and ' _make me_ 's, had come from the cat hybrid and Ray took them in stride, especially when Michael had gone to his place to hang out Friday night.

They were watching yet another dumb movie and Michael had stretched, resting his arm on the length of couch behind Ray's shoulder. The only reaction was the twitch of a nose from the rabbit who only put another piece of popcorn in his mouth. Michael's tail tip twitched in annoyance and his ears flattened. The cat hybrid found himself getting increasingly inpatient because the way Ray smiled at 1:23 am, soft television light lighting up his face, that was just damn unfair. He held back a soft growl and threw his focus to the movie. It was Friday and he needed to do _something_.

"Hey, Ray," the cat hybrid said, eyes trained on the tv. "You're pretty cute you know." Michael was one to be blunt when he needed to and damn it he needed to.

Ray's only response was quiet breathing. The older turned his head and growled, frustration building as his tail twitched. The damn rabbit had fallen asleep on him! 

Grumbling with a quiet annoyance he left Ray's apartment, careful not to stop through the halls as he made his way to the parking lot. A car had become relevant as Gavin and him started taking more trips to Geoff's place and after the office moved. That being said, he drove home, tail twitching. Upon his arrival he was met with a very awake Brit with a very curious expression.

"How'd it go?" As Michael stepped into the apartment and settled on the couch Gavin followed, sitting beside him and putting an arm around Michael's shoulder.

"Fucking shitty," the cat hybrid mumbled through a loud yawn, dropping his head onto Gavin's shoulder. "Maybe he doesn't want to date anyone."

"Well, after my questioning session with him, I told you about that, he said he was open to a relationship." The bird hybrid just shrugged, moving his hand to run through Michael's hair. Michael gave a soft purr, leaning into Gavin's touches.

"Are we just not obvious enough? This is really fucking irritating to not know what I need to be better at here."

"Well we agreed we won't be too straightforward about flirting, we don't want to scare him off before we can explain about our crazy little love life."

Michael sighed at that, grumbling an 'I know' as his eyelids started to drop. Soon, he was lulled into sleep by Gavin's petting.

* * *

Ray woke on Saturday sprawled onto his couch. He assumed Michael must have left early that morning and just set about tidying his apartment. During his cleaning his phone went off, signaling a text from Kerry, the mouse hybrid proved to be a quick friend.

_(1:33 pm) Hey, Ray!_

(1:34 pm) Kerry, what's up?

_(1:36 pm) Nothing really. You?_

(1:39 pm) Cleaning up. And pondering the weird people I work with.

_(1:40 pm) Yeah, the AH people can be weird, considering I'm there sometimes._

_(1:41 pm) But don't even get me started on Miles and them._

(1:42 pm) Well yeah, they're weird but Michael and Gav specifically.. I don't know.

_(1:42 pm) ?_

(1:44 pm) I don't know. It just seems like.

(1:45 pm) I don't know.

_(1:46 pm) Maybe they're trying to recruit you? ;)_

(1:46 pm) ?

(1:47 pm) Recruit me?

_(1:48 pm) Into their relationship._

(1:49 pm) Michael and Gavin are really dating?

(1:49 pm) And you think they like me?

_(1:51 pm) Yes they're dating._

_(1:52 pm) All five of them are._

_(1:52 pm) You know? The whole AH super special romance? Whatever the fans are calling it._

(1:54 pm) Five? What? 

(1:54 pm) Holy shit is that why Gav was asking weird questions?

_(1:55 pm) Wait, they're really trying to flirt with you?_

(1:57 pm) Holy shit. Kerry.

(1:58 pm) Are they? What do I do?

_(2:00 pm) Why are you asking me? Do what you want._

_(2:00 pm) Do you think you want to get into their mess of a love life?_

_(2:01 pm) And just think of the sex. ;)_

(2:02 pm) Kerry NO. Bad.

(2:03 pm) But honestly uh I have no idea.

(2:04 pm) I guess I'll just wait until I'm sure.

(2:04 pm) I don't think they are flirting.

(2:05 pm) I'll just give it a while before jumping to conclusions.

_(2:06 pm) Whatever you say man._

Ray sighed and sat on his couch, nose twitching a bit. He felt a soft blush rise to his cheeks. Two, possibly five of them crushing on him? No way, he was just some scrawny guy who could play games. The rabbit hybrid didn't think about it much, pushing the whole train of thought off it's rails. Right now he just wanted to do good at his job and wait to see what would happen. He had dated a lot in his past but not much was too successful with that so he decided to just let things happen.

Maybe he would come out of all of it single. Or maybe he'd be in one big, hella gay relationship with his coworkers.

Who the fuck knows at this point. Ray knew he definitely had no idea. Hell, he wasn't really sure if he liked guys but why not give it a try?

 


	3. The Lion, The Rabbit, and Mixed Signals

Ray arrived at work the following Monday at 9:03 am, a yawn escaped him as he settled into his chair, pulling his beanie over his head, squishing his ears a bit. Jack shifted in his seat to Ray's left, stretching, a yawn rumbled in the lion hybrid's throat.

"Mornin' Ray, how was your weekend?" The older turned in his chair a bit, not even getting distracted when someone dropped doughnuts off in the office for the guys.

"Average. Played games, cleaned, slept, boring stuff." Ray gave a half shrug, starting up his equipment and smiling a little at Jack. _'See, no flirting. It's just friendly!'_

"Sounds fun," Jack chuckled a bit and leaned back in his chair. "I ended up bowling with Geoff and Ryan, now that was crazy." The lion hybrid grinned, showing off some pointier teeth.

"Wow, that sounds like a party," the rabbit hybrid chuckled, smiling a bit. 

"Want a doughnut?" The older asked as he stood up and headed to the middle of the room. He smiled to himself at Ray's 'Yes, please!' and grabbed two doughnuts, handing one to Ray as he made his way back to his chair.

"Thanks, man!"

* * *

 

On Tuesday Ray showed up at 8:59 am, Jack right alongside him. The lion hybrid had held the door for him, even offering up some of the breakfast he'd gotten on the way to work. The rabbit hybrid politely declined, settling on getting water as he'd already eaten. 

They had a pleasant enough conversation, talking about some newer games coming out and about their new t-shirt that week. As predicted it hadn't taken long for a shirt related to Ray to come out. It was nice enough, the text reading "LLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" which, of course was now the opening of nearly every LP. Ray had been a great addition to the office an almost instantly a fan favorite.

But not only was he a fan favorite. The guys adored him too. If you had asked the guys what they thought about the rabbit hybrid you'd only get positive feedback. Jack especially loved the downy, floppy ears Ray sported. Michael was partial to Ray's humor and Gavin loved how easily the man could fall into a habit. Ryan liked the way Ray could complete games with speed and skill while Geoff liked how the younger man's eyes would light up when he talked about things he found exciting. They could easily find themselves staring or blushing when it came to Ray. And each other them had a particular knot in there chest when they wondered if Ray would possibly join their relationship.

In short, they were in deep. And hell, they were worried.

* * *

Wednesday kicked off in the office for Ray at 9:01 am. To his surprise Jack was gone. Out sick? It was strange, the last two days he'd received greetings from the older man and this morning he just sat in his chair and started up his computer. With an empty seat next to him the day seemed a bit quiet and he'd scavenged for lunch in the kitchen.

Eventually he shook off the heavier mood he soon realized he was carrying. No need to be upset, Geoff said Jack would be fine. Mostly for the day he was confused. For some reason his gut was in a knot and he wanted to check on Jack. Maybe he was sick too? The feeling gripped him again after Michael let out a loud laugh and threw a huge grin Ray's way. When Geoff's laugh echoed across the room he felt his chest tighten and Ryan's smiles weren't helping the warm feeling on his cheeks. After telling Geoff he felt ill the ram hybrid allowed him to go home early. Ray decided to, planning on catching a bus home but as he stood Gavin sent him a sympathetic smile that make his knees weak so hurriedly he said a goodbye and rushed out of the room, face burning.

Once he burst into his apartment Ray shut himself in his room, burrowed under a clump of comforter. His head spun and he shoved it under a pillow, closing his eyes. A wave of confusion rolled around in his head. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was the lunch he ate bad? His nose twitched from where it was pressed into the mattress and slowly he ended up out of bed and in the living room.

The rabbit hybrid was confused and slightly scared. He hadn't really had a serious relationship or even a serious crush really. So he just couldn't place his feelings. 

That terrified him. So he shut whatever he felt away and did what he did best. He played some games until he fell asleep. But that didn't help much, because he still felt the tug in his chest.

* * *

 

Thursday was quiet. Jack was there. They didn't need to record, but they recorded a Let's Play either way. Ray was quieter than usually. He had a hard time keeping composed, his chest seemed to ache and what he didn't convey in words he showed with smiles and laughs.

Jack seemed a bit closer than usual but Ray didn't notice. When he met eyes with Jack he'd offer a shy smile before getting back to what he was doing. Focus was off. But Ray felt better.

* * *

If Thursday was quiet Friday was loud. There were laughs and cheers as quiet the Let's Play was recorded. The weak feeling returned to Ray's knees but throughout the day he couldn't stop smiling.

He was still confused as hell though, and Jack wasn't helping. The lingering shoulder touches and smiles caused his chest to tighten but honestly Ray felt as if he was on cloud nine. The attention he got made his heart swell but on another note his mind kept on running.

Was what Kerry said true? Probably not. The guys were probably just used to being touchy, they were together right? Kerry could just be teasing him.

By that night Ray was sitting in his apartment, silent. It had been a damn good day but he kept replaying things in his head. Swimming at Michael's, Gavin's pressing questions, Jack's shy smiles.

The rabbit hybrid was pretty sure he wasn't gay. He'd always loved the ladies and honestly, boobs too, he wasn't going to lie. But the tightness of his chest suggested otherwise. He huffed in annoyance and ran restless fingers through his hair. This feeling was probably just because Kerry said they were flirting. He was probably looking at this all wrong! They were just friends, but because he thought they were flirting he was getting confused! That was it!

Right? 

Ray heaved a sigh and rested his head in his hands. Another week, he'd give it another week to be sure. By next Friday he would obviously realize that his coworkers were  _not_ smitten with him and he'd stop feeling confused.

At least he sure as fuck hoped it would happen that way.


	4. Don't Be So Bullheaded

While Jack may have been subtle, Ryan sure as hell wasn't going to be. This was his damn chance to show he could be fucking smooth. So when Ray arrived at work that morning at precisely 9:00 am the bull hybrid threw a wide grin in his direction. The rabbit hybrid seemed a bit flustered and threw a shy smile back.

"Morning, Ryan," the younger said a bit sleepily, going to sit at his desk.

"Morning! I brought in doughnuts since everyone seemed to like them the other week," the bull hybrid nodded in the direction of the doughnut box where Gavin was currently putting one in his mouth, he waved to Ray.

"Oh, sweet!" Ray smiled a bit and practically bounced over, taking a treat and smiling at Gavin.

Ryan hummed happily to himself, he'd win Ray over by the end of Wednesday at this rate.

* * *

 

By Monday afternoon the guys were grumbling about having to record throughout lunch, Ray particularly bringing up the idea of pizza which Ryan jumped write on. 

"Sure guys, I'll order a pizza, let's just get this recording done."

Ray smiled widely, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor as the older stood up and took out his phone, ready to order a pizza.

"Thanks Ryan!" Ray called after him as he left the room, the other guys chipped in their own thanks and Geoff gave him some money for one of the two pizzas as he walked by. 

Thirty minutes later they were still recording and now they just happened to be consuming a hell of a lot of pizza. It was a good time though and by the end of the video Gavin was trying to be a bother, throwing pizza boxes like frisbees. Soon enough they all were and Kdin had managed to gather enough footage for an RT Life, the AH guys were always popular with fans.

* * *

Tuesday hadn't been very eventful, however Ryan did take Ray out to get lunch that day. The lunch consisted of wrapper throwing and playful banter as Ryan threw jokes Ray's way. By the time they arrived back in the office the rabbit hybrid was laughing his ass off, ears twitching. Ryan threw a triumphant smirk Gavin's way as the bird hybrid's feathers ruffled up. Always being a bit childish, Gav stuck his tongue out at Ryan, the older only rolling his eyes as him and Ray continued to chat, waiting for the rest of the guys to come back.

Ryan was well set in his flirting ways and that was to well, treat Ray as much as he could. And with Ryan he'd go to damn crazy lengths to treat Ray.

Gavin had complained later that day about how it was unfair that Ray had had a few weeks for the other guys to butter him up and Ryan was probably going to go right ahead and be the one to bring the rabbit hybrid into their relationship. Michael just told him to shut the fuck up with twitching ears, after all, Gavin had made the bet. The bird hybrid just grumbled because quite honestly, Michael had a point. Ryan just grinned because being him, he was quite confident Ray would be won over by that Friday.

* * *

By Wednesday Ray and Ryan were talking most of the day, always joking and bringing up the 'R and R Connection'. As the day started to wrap up Ray found his cheeks warming up at Ryan's smiles and the feelings he tried to repress were clawing at his chest again, making him weak. When Ray got up to leave Ryan gave him a smile and the younger swore he nearly fell over, returning the smile with a shy one of his own. He swallowed thickly, it seemed the feeling in his chest would not go away no matter what. So as he got ready to sleep he sought out advice.

(11:34 pm) Kerry!

(11:34 pm) I need your help!

_(11:35 pm) What's wrong?_

(11:35 pm) I think you were right? The guys have been acting different.

(11:36 pm) Like flirty? I think?

_(11:37 pm) Okay, well even I could realize that._

_(11:38 pm) So how are you going to deal with this?_

(11:39 pm) I don't fucking know that's the issue.

(11:40 pm) I've never been into guys, this is different for me.

_(11:41 pm) Well, do you like them?_

(11:52 pm) I think so.

_(11:53 pm) Then try flirting back?_

_(11:53 pm) If you like them take the chance then, get yourself some boyfriends._

(11:56 pm) Maybe I will.

* * *

By Thursday Ray was throwing smiles at the guys left and right and he swore he saw a blush color Gavin's cheeks. Not to mention the perk of Michael's ears at the joking wink he sent the older man's way. The rabbit hybrid also seemed to have some sort of battle going on with Ryan, who could make the flirtiest comments to each other. So really it wasn't a surprise that when Ryan had offered Ray a ride home, that was quickly accepted, there was plenty of sexual tension inside that car. As Ryan pulled up to the apartment complex he was the first to speak.

"So, would you want to come over to Geoff's this Friday? Jack, Gav, Michael, and I will all be there, we can all hang out?" The bull hybrid drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, a bit nervous. Ray grinned at that.

"Why not? Sure. You wanna pick me up?"

"Uh, yeah!" Ryan blushed a bit, a grin spreading over his face. "Tomorrow night at nine?"

"I'm totally game." Ray smirked a bit and his nose twitched as he got out of the car, waving a goodbye to Ryan.

* * *

(11:06 pm) Hey Gav.

_(11:08 pm) What is it Ryan?_

(11:08 pm) Ray's coming to Geoff's tomorrow night. Make sure you and Michael show up.

_(11:09 pm) Like a date?_

_(11:09 pm) No way you set up a date you prick!_

(11:10 pm) You better believe it.

(11:11 pm) I'm pretty sure it's a date.

(11:12 pm) Just be happy I made sure we'd all be there so we can all sort of make a move.

_(11:13 pm) I think Geoff wanted to ask him._

(11:13 pm) Well, perfect, he can ask him.

_(11:14 pm) What if he says no though?_

(11:14 pm) I don 't think he will, Gav.

(11:15 pm) Let's just see what happens tomorrow night.

_(11:16 pm) Fine._

_(11:17 pm) Night, then. <3_

(11:18 pm) Night Gav. <3

Ryan smiled to himself as he set his phone down and climbed into bed with Geoff and Jack, fitting nicely in the middle between them. Soon he was sleeping, Jack's face pressed against his shoulder and Geoff's back up against his side.

 

* * *

Ray smiled a bit as he finally got in to his apartment. It was a date, right? He landed a date! His stomach churned a bit however, of course he was nervous. A date with five other guys when just a few weeks ago he was nearly positive he only liked girls. That didn't stop him from falling asleep with a smile on his face though. The rabbit hybrid was excited because he might finally be in an actual serious relationship.

A few weeks ago he was sure he was just getting a job.

Not probably five boyfriends. But it wasn't like he was complaining. 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. For You

To say he was nervous was an understatement. It was 8:47 pm on Friday and Ray was nearly doubled over. His stomach was in a knot and his heart was beating, beating, _beating_. His eyes twitched a bit and he swallowed thickly. Honestly he had no idea what was a good choice anymore and he just silently hoped he didn't fuck this up. The guys were nice, yeah, but what if he lost his job, or what if they ever broke up? His head was starting to hurt and he took breaths to compose himself. Because he needed to get a fucking hold of himself.

But it was 8:52 pm on Friday and Ray was fucking terrified. _  
_

He liked the guys, adored them. Maybe he would have never acted on it on his own but now he had a chance and he couldn't miss it because _oh god_. Michael's smile was damn near close to matching the feeling of  _being in love_. And Gavin's dumb as hell hair managed to look spectacular any day in any style. Ryan, not much needed to be said, he was Ryan and hell if that wasn't enough. Being around Jack gave Ray fucking butterflies and holy hell, a grown man should not be so _adorable_. And Geoff, his laugh was fucking outrageous and it made you grin and laugh and feel  _happy_ and the rabbit hybrid was damn sure all of this was worth a risk. 

He wasn't in love. But he sure as hell was in something. Because there was a feeling that tightened his chest around five complete idiots. Five amazing people. Five dickheads. And it demanded he feel it, it gripped him and he sure as hell was not brave about it. He had less of a lion's heart and more of a rabbit's heart. But he was determined. So he stood up and it was 8:57 pm and he put on his shoes and a beanie was pulled over his ears, they stuck out awkwardly. He grabbed his keys and soon he was fully ready so he stepped out of his apartment and made his way down the stairs and it was a little chilly out but he didn't mind. He stood in front of the building for only two minutes before Ryan showed up in his car, Gavin bounced in the back seat and Ray smiled to himself because he was sure he wanted to do this.

Without a second thought he found himself in the passenger seat and Ryan was smiling and Gavin was blabbering and he felt pretty damn okay.

* * *

Geoff's house was alive with lights and laughs and all in all it was a kind of out of body experience for Ray, it was different, strange, _nice_. Nice? Was that the right word? Geoff was drinking of course and Ray wasn't, obviously. And the guys were all smiling and happy. The rabbit hybrid was nearly sure this is what happiness truly was and he reminded himself to not be so deep or whatever with thoughts in the future. He told himself to have fun and soon he was laughing as Ryan and Geoff carefully hit horns together, eager to headbutt. 

When he was sat on the couch he was never alone. Someone always sat beside him and there were lingering arm touches and kind words and occasionally he'd be so close to one of them he could smell the beer but he didn't mind too much because it was getting later and he tried not to pass out as hours ticked by.

By 2:12 am Michael and Gavin were drunkenly telling stories about each other as Ray laughed and Ryan and Jack sat on either side of him and Geoff leaned against the arm of the couch and he couldn't really remember having ever laughed harder.

By 2:47 am Jack was dozing off, a purr growling in his chest and ginger ears twitching. Ray smiled to himself and they all let the man sleep as they continued their festivities.

By 3:44 am both Michael and Gavin drunkenly passed out on the love seat and Ryan had chuckled at that. Ray swore he heard the man mumble 'adorable'. 

By 4:14 am Ryan was beginning to fall asleep and when he did Geoff smiled at him, he looked happy even with tired eyes.

"What do you think?" The older man asked as he sipped at his drink, holy hell was he tired but he needed to speak with the rabbit hybrid.

"I think I really like whatever this is," Ray responded tiredly, leaning his head back on the couch.

"I don't think we're sure ourselves sometimes." Geoff laughed quietly and Ray chuckled at that a little.

"So, going to get this right, you all had hots for the nerdy ass rabbit?"

"Of course, when you first walked into the office our first thoughts were "Hot damn look at that ass!" what else?" Ray laughed at that and wondered at what point Geoff had stopped joking. He didn't really mind or want to know though. He just laughed and everything was okay.

"I'm so flattered, you're all gentlemen." It was Geoff's turn to laugh, of course they weren't much of gentlemen. They were all like six grown kids. But that was okay.

"I want to take that as a yes."

"You haven't really asked a question." Ray's voice was light and teasing and the older man turned to look at him with a laugh.

"Don't act like you don't know, asshole." Geoff smiled widely at the younger man who just laughed.

"Fine, fine. It is a yes. I'd be honored to be in your strange lives."

* * *

Ray was shaken from his sleep sometime in the late afternoon and he found himself looking up at Gavin, wings outstretched, smiling. Suddenly he didn't mind having to get up. It was Saturday and he was at Geoff's house and how the hell was Gavin functioning without a shitty hangover. He heard Michael's grumbling from the kitchen and as him and Gavin stepped into the room he saw Jack and Ryan moving well together and cooking as Geoff dozed at the table. 

He smiled a little and sat next to Michael, Gavin soon taking a seat too. Soon he was lost in Ryan's humming and a slow smile spread over his face and he was sure that he could be happy here with amazing people and his dream job. Austin was treating him well.

Even as food was placed in front of him and they all were eating in a sleepy silence Ray didn't feel one regret. He felt like he hadn't decided to date them too quick, they weren't a filler. He wanted them. He felt like it wasn't forced. 

He still got butterflies, of course he did. Because when Ryan smiled at him across the table it was still Ryan's amazing smirk. And when Michael started up a conversation it was still Michael's sweet as hell voice. Gavin's laugh seemed to wake up the room and soon Jack's deeper, rumbling laugh was heard too. Geoff just smiled at Ray and they were all glad as hell that they met each other.

Ray savored it. He had met people, made friends, dated, all that in the past but this was different. And he could tell on day one right then, it was more amazing then anything and he felt fireworks in his heart just like the movies.

But of course he wasn't in love. Not yet, he wouldn't say that. But maybe one day he would, but not until then. The rabbit hybrid would know when the time was right because love was not something light and easy. It was heavy and hung in your chest and Ray just lived comfortably, waiting for that feeling to hang in his chest.

He knew it was bound to happen.

So for now he watched movies late at night with a sleepy-eyed ram.

For now he ran around pulling pranks with a messy haired bird.

For now he played games with a freckled cat.

For now he made jokes with a crazy bull.

For now he took long naps with a gentle lion.

For now he lived in the moment and made life his very own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It's over. I want to thank everyone who read for reading an commenting.


End file.
